First Kiss
by StarJade
Summary: Hermione gives Harry his first kiss....do you think Harry wants to go back to Cho now? HHer! Read and Review!


Title: First Kiss 

Author: StarJade

Genre: Romance

Rated: Pg

Summary: Hermione gives Harry his first kiss....you think he wants to go back to Cho Chang now?? R&R! 

****

First Kiss

" Harry , would you stop it now! Your making me dizzy!" Ron cried from his position on the couch. He stared unbelievingly at his best friend who was pacing the common room , running his hands through his jet black hair and groaning.

Harry looked at his friend and then shook his head , continuing his annoying pacing. Hermione looked up from the book she was buried in and stared at him.

" Harry , what's up?" she asked, peering at her friend's worried expression.

Harry just groaned. " Nothing is wrong , you guys..."

Ron rolled his eyes. " Yeah right , Harry. You're worried about something , what's going on?"

Hermione nodded , setting aside the heavy book that she was reading from. Harry switched his gaze to each of his friend's curios looks and collapsed against one of the armchairs. 

" I don't know.....it's just..."

Ron prodded , " It's just...." Harry just put his head in his hands and let out a moan. Ron stared at his friend and Hermione grew worried.

" Harry-" Hermione started before Ron interrupted. 

" For Merlin's sake , Harry , just spit it out! We're your best friends , tell us. What the hell is botherin' you?" Ron cried , throwing his hands up in frustration. 

Hermione gave Ron a glare and sighed. " As much as I hate to admit it , I agree with Ron." Ron snorted and Hermione shot him another look before continuing , " Just tell us. We won't say anything , if that's what's bothering you."

Harry sighed and shook his head. " No, No." He looked at his friends and put his head back in his hands. As Ron was about to explode with impatience , Harry spoke , " Today...I asked....well , I asked Cho out. I was trying to do it for weeks."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she paled. She was hardly aware of Ron's whoop of surprise and joy and she stared at Harry's reddening face. It was no secret...well , to her at least , that she had a crush on Harry. She developed the crush around third year and it stayed strong until now. She hated the crush Harry had on Cho and was getting increasingly jealous. Yet she didn't want to say anything....otherwise it would jeopardize the friendship she held with Harry. 

" Finally , you got the guts to do it , man!" Ron yelled , and Harry smiled slightly. Hermione shook her head.

" What did she say?" Hermione whispered and Ron also leaned over , interested in Harry's answer.

Harry gulped and spoke softly , " She said yes."

Ron looked shocked and let out another whoop. " This calls for some celebration! You've finally become a man!"

Harry gave Ron a bewildered look , but Ron was too caught up. Harry had been hung over that girl for so long...finally he was going to do something about it!

Ron asked , excitedly , " When is the date?"

Harry looked like he'd rather not think about it. " Tomorrow. We're going to Hogsmeade."

Hermione just dropped her eyes ,willing herself not to cry. It wouldn't do to cry now , would it! That would make a huge mess.....Hermione took a deep breath and calmed herself as Harry just ran his hands through his hair again and adjusted his glasses.

" I'm not sure about it , Ron..." Harry said , his voice trailing off. Ron just smiled at his friend , reassuringly.

" Hey , don't give it another thought. Your just nervous cos of this big date thing. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine!" Suddenly Ron gasped as if he thought of a brilliant idea. " Hey , I know something we can do , mate! We'll double! You can go with me 'n' Lavender! What about that?"

Harry paled. " Not on a first date! That would be absolutely disastrous!"

Ron pretended to look hurt but just laughed. Hermione let out a trembling smile as Harry looked over to her. 

" Well , have a great time. But don't tell me what happened on your smoochy date. Who wants to know how long you and Cho snogged? I don't!" Ron said , grinning. Hermione gasped and Harry flushed.

" You have a dirty mind , Ron!" Hermione screeched. Ron put his hands up in defence. 

" Hey , woman , I ain't got a dirty mind! I don't see why your offended by it. Who knows what you did with your Viktor Krum?" Ron laughed at the bright red that flushed Hermiones cheeks. Ron finally calmed down to look at the work that was spread out on the couch.

" I as hell don't want to do my homework. Ah , I'll do it on Sunday. I'm going to bed , it's late. You comin' Harry?" 

Harry shook his head and picked up a piece of parchment and a huge thick book.

"Nah , I got some Potion's homework I got to finish. You go on though."

Hermione gasped. 

" You haven't finished the Potion's assignment , yet? But it's due in three days!"

Ron groaned. " That's the point , Hermione. THREE DAYS!"

Hermione sniffed. " Well , I finished my assignment three days ago. You should've done it too."

Ron groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand. " I'm leaving you to your own devices , Harry. It's one man for himself when it comes to one of Hermione's lectures."

Hermione opened her mouth to yell out a hot reply , but Ron had bounded up the boys dormitory stairs before she could do so. Harry chuckled and settled himself on the couch , spreading his homework around him. 

Hermione glared and picked up her book. She sat near the fire , and sank into the couch. Yet now it was quite distracting to have Harry sitting across from her. She sneaked looks at him and sighed. He was so cute. He had the most brightest , most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She wished...

Hermione realised she was staring as Harry peered at her curiously.

" You okay , Hermione?" he asked. Hermione gulped and nodded quickly.

" Yes , I'm okay." she tried to go back to reading , but the words blurred on the page and she sighed, throwing the book off of her where it landed with a thump on the ground. Harry looked up startled and Hermione tilted her head .

" Harry , I know you better , and I know that your worried about something else besides the normal nervousness of a first date. What is it?" Hermione asked. 

Harry stared at her , quizzically ,before sighing.

" Your right , Hermione. I am worried about something else."

Hermione got up and sat beside Harry and looked at him. " What is it?" 

Harry wriggled uncomfortably , before taking a deep breath and saying , " I don't know...it's just.....I heard that Cho might want me to kiss her and well, the thing is..."

Hermione wrinkled her brow and then understood what he was trying to say. " You haven't kissed anybody before." 

Harry flushed and looked down. " Yah , that's a blunt way of saying it but it's true."

Hermione sighed and looked at her best friend , and he stared at his Potion's notes before continuing , " Not just that , I'm not so sure about this date."

Hermione grew confused. " What?"

Harry just shook his head. " I was so excited about the date....but I know nothing about her besides she plays Quidditch and she's in Ravenclaw. I feel so uncomfortable around her you know?"

Hermione felt relief flood through her but she tried to look understanding. " Yeah , I know what you mean."

Harry grinned at her. " Thanks for listening to me."

Hermione smiled back. " You know , I haven't really kissed anyone before either."

Harry looked shocked. " You didn't? I thought with Viktor..."

  
Hermione sighed. " Always with Viktor! We were just friends, Harry. Pure friends ,we had no romantic interests in each other."

A flash of relief shot across his face , and it was gone so fast that Hermione doubted that it was actually there. Harry grinned at her and looked at his homework.

" I have a long way to go before I ever finish this thing. You think you can help me?" he gazed at her pleadingly and she smiled in spite of herself.

" Alright," she sighed and began to show him how to do the assignment. All through that while Hermione felt giddy at the closeness. She was so near him , she could smell his scent , she could kiss him....

Hermione glanced at his concentrated face , and felt the urge take over her. She already had a reason for doing it.....so , why not? Hermione smiled nervously. It was her only chance at ever kissing Harry Potter....

So she threw caution to the wind and when Harry looked up to say , " Hermione , do you know what this does-" she tentatively pressed her lips against his. It was shocking. It was nothing like those times when she kissed the mirror or a teddy bear. His lips were warm , as soft as velvet and as sweet as strawberries. Hermione wanted to get lost in the kiss , but she dared not. She quickly broke away , and got up.

" Well....your ready for your date tomorrow , I guess..." Hermione choked out and turned around to gather her books. She could hear the silence behind her and she mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. 

" I better go to bed now...I'm already finished all next week's homework , and a couple of extra credit ones , so I'm going to sleep. Have fun on your date , now."

She turned around to go to the girl's dormitory stairs and nearly ran into Harry. He stood in front of her a hint of a smile on his face. She looked up surprised.

" You just made things worse!" Harry said , shaking his head.

Hermione gasped. " I'm sorry , I never meant to do that! I just thought that you'd be more reassured and happier if...well , I'm so sorry-"

And this time Harry interrupted her. His lips crashed down on hers and she dropped her books in surprise. It wasn't as tentative or timid as the kiss before. This time it was a sure kiss and Hermione felt herself go weak in the knees. She didn't dare think of what it meant...

Harry broke away and smiled at Hermione's shocked expression.

" You think you can go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Harry asked, a slight flush reddening his cheeks. Hermione was even more surprised and unconsciously grinned at the cute expression on his face.

" I'd love to go," she answered, smiling back at him.

a/n: He he he , hope you liked....well , hope you liked whatever I wrote! Please review and tell me what you thought of it , alright? Alright! 


End file.
